Aspects of the present invention relate to online communication, and more particularly to the dynamic management of online communication groups.
Various instant communication tools, especially chat tools, are widely used in daily business and personal communications. Many companies have implemented the use of instant communication services to enhance the experience of users interacting with their websites. For example, in one possible scenario, customer service representatives (CSR) of an online store or an online consultancy organization may engage in separate online chat sessions with multiple customers to offer customer support.
While live access to a CSR can be very helpful to customers, many CSRs are responsible for maintaining online conversations with multiple customers concurrently. In certain cases, some or all of these customers may be interested in the same or similar products and present similar questions. Using traditional communication tools, a CSR must deal with the questions of each customer one by one, which often results in the CSR repeatedly explaining the same information to different customers.